Basketball and Sexy Finchel Nights
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Just a Small Smexy Finchel Story I Came up With


Basketball and Sexy Finchel Nights

**Rachel was getting ready to go out with her long time boyfriend Finn Hudson they were going to a McKinley Basketball Game for the fun of it. Finn mostly dragged her along and Rachel was fine with it as long as she got what she wanted that night. **

**Rachel was running around her house like a chicken getting ready for her date tonight with Finn she was wearing her best ofit. The doorbell rang and Rachel gets it its Finn wearing his McKinley jesery and nice black jeans. He is holding a bouquet of flowers. "Aww for me Finn you shouldn't have." "Well I know roses are your favorite so I had to stop and get them before I came to get you." Rachel puts them in a vase and walks back over to him and gave him a deep long kiss. "Well we better get going I got us a table at the thunderbolt restaurant and its really hard to get a table there so lets head out I'm starving" he said with a wink. **

**They get to the restraint and Finn goes up to the guy at the counter "Table for two under the name Hudson." "Yes right this way sir." Finn grabs Rachel's hand and follows after the usher. "Finn this is really nice thank you for bringing me here." "Your welcome hon I know you would love it here." After a wonderful meal it was time to go see the basketball game McKinley vs. the Thunderbirds. The game was great and McKinley won. **

**After the game Finn and Rachel went back to the restaurant and had a few drinks Finn was tipsy and so was Rachel they were playing foosty under the table and groping each other they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. **

**A few hours later they were almost drunk off their butts so they deiced to head home. Finn whistled for a cab and Rachel gave the cab driver her address and they started to make out in the back of the cab. The cab driver said "um no please save it to when you get home." Ok Finn said with a growl. **

**The taxi driver pulls up next to Rachel's driveway and Finn pays the driver and not a moment later when they get into the house Finn pushes Rachel up agasint the door. He picks her up and slams her agasint the door pushing his hips agasint her hips Rachel can feel his harding member agasint her and she is just hot feeling it. She runs her fingers though his hair and licks his neck right on his beating pulse in his neck. Finn rips open her shirt and starts teasing her nipples with his tongue and Rachel is just crying out in pleasure. Finn ceases his teasing and carries her to her bedroom and lay's her down on the bed. **

**Finn starts to do a little strip tease for Rachel. Now standing naked in front of her Rachel says, "come here bad boy." Finn pounces on her bed and starts to undress her he unbuttons her pants and he can already feel her wetness through her undies Finn is like "frisky are we?" Rachel just starts kissing him while she run's her tongue over his lips and he gets the hint and opens his mouth and lets her explore his mouth. **

**Rachel starts to stroke her nails down Finn's chest halting her hands and placing it on Finn's chest feeling his racing heartbeat underneath her palm that has made her even more wetter and hot for Finn. Finn can feel her pleasure rising while he removes her underwear and just starts sticking one finger in her center and hitting her spot over and over. Rachel screams out Finn's name and grabbing his member and starts' stroking him Finn just moans out in pleasure and says "yes keep stroking me harder!" **

**Finn makes her cease her actions and he stops so they can catch their breaths Rachel rolls off the bed and goes into her bedside drawer and pulls out a condom and lube. Rachel gently lies Finn down and lubes him up and puts on the condom for him. Rachel gets on top of him and says, this star is going to blow up your solar system." Finn just gives his trademark smirk and she plunders herself into Finn and she moans out in pleasure when Finn's dick hits her G-spot over and over. "Yes faster" says Finn as she rides him like a cowboy they switch spots and a few minutes and Finn plows his dick into her and she is just crying out in ecstasy and pleasure. **

**After another ten minutes go by and they are finally spent Finn blows his load into the condom and Rachel cums next. Finn releases himself out of her and rolls over on his back and lies on the bed. Rachel does the same and lays her head on Finn's chest hearing his fast heartbeat slow down to a normal rate. Finn kisses her and says "wow you are amazing after ten months of dating it never amazed me how wonderful you are in bed" as he kisses her lips and neck and leaves a small hickey on her. **

**They both get up and hop in the shower and clean themselves off and play around some more in the shower but not ruff play just playfully cleaning each other. After all being clean Rachel grabs the sheets and blankets off the bed and throws them into the wash and puts on new sheets and blankets and still both naked they hop into bed. Rachel lay's her head back on Finn's chest and falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Finn kisses the top of her head and claps and the lights turn off. **

**The end **


End file.
